As Revelations Represent Themselves
by Jaigagne
Summary: Takes place in season 4, before Nichole proposes that Luke postpon the divorce. It's my first on this site but be honest. LL action to be had,Chapter 7 now up! Let the sporks fly! But I'm like Thumper, you can't hate Thumper. COMPLETE!
1. Hard to even touch

**Disclaimer:** Regrettably, I don't own anything, I don't own these characters, my coffee cup (let alone the contents), all I have is the right to entertain myself by changing their fates, and you can't exactly own a right now can you. 

**Dedicatations:** Copperboom107

----------------------------------Too Hard to Touch-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai had entered the diner that night with the intention of coffee. Just simply that, the thought of skipping Friday night dinner hadn't even crossed her mind. Okay well that may have been a lie, but she didn't care. She had made up and excuse and then it was time to celebrate, with coffee. Lorelai ignored the "closed" sign in her usual manner. She peered through one of the near by windows and spotted the flannel clad dinner man wiping down the counters in usual manner. She waited while smiling at him unknowingly to herself. After he turned around she snapped out of her daze and pushed on the turned doorknob.

She was quickly greeted by the ringing-bell over head and a gruff, "We're closed." from Luke. She smiled at this while closing the door behind her before making her way to her favorite counter seat.

The diner owner then turned towards the door thinking he was once again alone only to find Lorelai sitting down in front of him.

"I said we're closed." Luke said while recovering from the unexpected appearance. He knew that there was no point in repeating it to her and that it was highly unlikely that she would oblige, but it was a mechanical reaction only because that fact. The fact that she wouldn't leave, the fact that he would never ask her directly do so, and the ever looming fact that she had no idea why none of these events would ever occur.

"I know you're closed." she said matter-a-factly. "But that's beside the point, it's celebrating time!"

"Celebrating?" he said after a pause of thought. "wait, isn't it Friday, shouldn't you be at dinner or something?"

"Nope not tonight, it's time to shake things up, paint the town red, play U2 songs till the cows go home, watch the Rocky Horror Picture Show and dance the Time warp Again, you know Funky town."

"I'm guessing that you'll want coffee then." Luke gave his usual look of disapproval to her.

"You've got it."

"So how did you manage it?"

"Manage what?" Lorelai began fiddling with her coffee cup.

"Getting out of Friday night dinner."

"Oh that, I told them that the florists made a mistake on our orders for our next formal dinner and that Sookie needed me at the Inn to sort it out."

Luke looked her up and down suspiciously, " I would think that it would take more than that." After pausing his gaze on her he quickly turned away as she noticed the direction of his stare.

"Yeah well, we had some other company coming besides Rory and I today so Emily was more than happy to make sure that I didn't prolong the dinner any more than it had to by." Lorelai looked side ways at Luke with a curious expression.

He could here it in her response that she had caught him steeling a glance of her. Luke stared at the coffee pot in front of him hoping that she would leave the incident alone.

She didn't, his sudden retreat intrigued her now rampant curiosity. She followed his stare to the coffee pot and decided that she wanted to find out what had caused his sudden withdrawal in the conversation. "Afraid the coffee pot's going to get up and dance away or something?" she inquired lightly.

He froze at the expression in her voice, clueless of what to do. He'd gone through this kind of situation with her many times before, but he wondered if he could avoid his revelations yet another time.

"That coffee must be really captivating."

"Well it must be, you drink it every day." He marveled at his recovery, he then heard the coffee maker stop. The room went quiet, as did its residents.

"So…are you going to serve me or what?"

"Oh yeah, um here." Luke pored the coffee steadily into her out held mug.

Lorelai took the mug to her lips eagerly and sipped too soon, "Aiie! Hot!" The coffee then spilled in result of her exaggeration. "Oww…"

Luke broke out into a smile at the site of the commotion after seeing she was fine. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lorelai smiled to reassure him and looked down at her now stained top, "Do you have a towel that I could use?"

"Sure no problem." He looked around while fidgeting.

"Here I got it, I'm fine." Lorelai entered behind the counter and picked up a towel.

"No, let me get you a clean one. That towel's been all over these tables." He put his hand on the towel as she had brought it to herself, placing his hand over her heart. Seeing this Luke paused and blushed, only to pull away seconds later. "Here, um…I've got some shirt's upstairs you can borrow."

Lorelai had still stunned by his touch, short as it may have been. She watched him escape up the stairway. She then looked back down at her shirt and then at the towel she held. Slowly snapping out of her thoughts she began to scrub intently on the stain.

Luke entered his apartment through the "William Hardware Office" doors and searched through his closet for a suitable shirt, thinking about what he had just done. He had touched her, not anywhere that he could regret or think that she may take the wrong or, more correctly, right way. It was just always a rush felt in fantasies, …not that he had any… Who was he kidding, he had touched her, they were alone, and he was searching for a shirt. "Come on Danes, just take a step."

"Find a shirt yet?" Luke heard the voice come softly behind him and paused.

"Yeah," He pulled out a blue flannel. "Hope you don't mind flannel, it's about all I've got." Luke prayed that he hadn't spoken that step part out load.

"No problem," Lorelai took the shirt out of his hands gently, as if to tease him with the slide of her hand against him. She then began to tug at the buttons of her own shirt, seeing this Luke quickly turned around to find him-self blushing. "Keep it together Danes." He thought.

Lorelai saw him turn and smiled at the gentlemanly gesture, though she had planned on going into the bathroom before hand, here was as good as place as any. "Plus," she thought. "We're just friends right, who cares if he sees me." So she proceeded to change, completely oblivious as Luke silently suffered.

Luke felt as if another one of his revelations were coming on. The feeling that if he would just go over there and tell her, kiss her, heck even touch by accident that he would be back to normal, never wanting more. But of course this was a false assumption of comfort. For if just one honest word or gesture were openly shared they would always want for more, as he would soon find.

-------------------------------------------------------End of First Chapter--------------------------------------------------------------

-TBC- If you want me too


	2. What My Heart Desires

--------------------------------Hard to Even Touch------------------------------------------------

I thank you guys for all of your reviews . It makes me happy when I see all of those little Review Alerts, pop up in my email account with all of your comments.

---------------------------------------

I post this cause I can,

Person 1:What are you eating?

Person 2: Fried rice.

Person 1: I don't like fried rice, it's to brown, white rice is better.

Person 2: So you're racist?

Person 1: No I'm riceist.

Such an odd conversation to overhear, don't you think?

Chapter 2 What My Heart Desires

---------------------------------------

Luke stared off while concentrating on not turning around. He decided that staring at the closest wall was his best bet, if he had one. The thought of Lorelai dressing behind him made him light headed and confused, because his head kept on reminding him who she was and their history and how he should just keep staring at the safe, plane, wall. While his other far more comforting voice urged him to turn around, well maybe not then at that particular moment, but soon, in a more figurative term. God knows that turning at that moment would _not_ be his best form of action. So at the wall he stared like a good burger boy, as she had so often called him, while he thought of what the heck he was going to do when she was covered and buttoned.

Lorelai stood there teasing at the flannel shirt's numerous buttons, trying to figure out which one went where. After she looked down at her handy work she decided that it was satisfactory because if she fooled with them any longer she was afraid that Luke might freeze while staring at the wall he was so intent on facing. "Why does he look so stiff." She wondered as more of a statement of fascination than an inquiry of curiosity. She then stepped toward him and tapped him on his shoulder to pull him from fixation of the crown molding or whatever men stare at on walls as their friends dress. "Does the wall have something I don't?"

Luke turned at this; still in thinking mode he blushed slightly still not fully recovered from the thought of Lorelai dressing behind him. The thought was enough to incur this but the phrase used was enough to knock him over, how he was still standing he had no idea. The fact that his flannel on Lorelai not only suited her better than it did himself was buttoned lop-sided showing off just enough to tweak his imagination. "Time to speak now Danes." He thought to himself, seeing that she was expecting him to reply. "Erm, nothing comes to mind." He breathed, hoping that she had missed his gaze before he doubled back to the wall while he began to walk towards the stairs again.

Lorelai took an unseen pleasure from the fact that she had affected him again. She of course hadn't seen it this way, but instead that she had managed to tease him with her words. Little did she know that it was not only that but her actions. "Good cause I was worried that I'd have to have a talk with that wall over there." she then thought back to why she suddenly felt like running over to a coffee maker. "Hey, wasn't I supposed to be served coffee earlier?"

He turned around and looked back at her. The way she spoke and moved while constantly consuming that "death by liquid" was a complete mystery to him, but despite his disapproval of her addiction, coffee was what brought her to him, who could disagree with that. "You want more after just spilling it all over yourself?" But who was he kidding, he couldn't let her leave the upstairs without a fight, it would be to unfamiliar, too different, which usually lead to an "almost situation" as he called them. The "almost situations" were what Luke thought of when he came to a moment when he should have just leaned forward and kissed her, or open his mouth and ask her out, or both in or out of that order.

"Yeah of course, why not." She shrugged. It was why she had come in the first place wasn't it.

A very good question indeed…why shouldn't she. He had known her for years and he had never been able to stop her from drinking it before, though today that was not his intent. "Wait," he thought, "I have an intent now, when did this happen?"

There had begun to be a lot of pauses in their conversation at this point, both not noticing because of their not-so-different thought pattern developing. Both were in the middle of where they wanted to go, not only in the room, but also in each other.

Luke finally decided to speak again. "How about you sit there and I'll bring you your coffee." He motioned to the table behind her.

Lorelai looked at it absently and walked over and settled into the wooden seat while trying to turn her thoughts back to the coffee that was soon to be had.

Luke traveled down the stairs still thinking about what exactly was going on, usually he was so good at just leaving the well enough alone, it was usually her that pushed it. "Wait," he pulled another double back in his head as he turned to the coffee maker on the counter. "He never pushed it…she did." What an interesting thought, she was always the one that came to him. He had never once just strolled into her house to bug him or talk, granted there was nothing for him in particular at Lorelai's house for him in particular but it was still a valid point. He then went back up the stairs with his thoughts and a balanced coffee cup in his hand.

Lorelai saw him enter and smiled when she saw her "liquid death" that she loved so much. "Thank you." She gleamed at him while speaking to him. What she saw before her was what her heart desired.

Luke replied gruffly trying to gain back his composure after his sudden find, and handed the smiling Lorelai her coffee. He saw what she had seen in her cup, his unquenched addiction, his hearts desire. But what the hell was he going to do about it.

-TBC-

Thanks again for all of your replies, and the way I write here will work the same as it does on the WB forum, I'll only write as fast as you reply, so tell me what you think.

En

P.S. sorry it was so short.


	3. A Long Coffee Break

** Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, not the character, not their coffee cups, or their feelings. Though how nice it would be if I did.

**Notes to you guys**:

First I would like to thank my reviewers and the people who have taken the time to read my new fic, I wasn't expecting for it to move as fast as it is.

Before I begin my next chapter, I want to apologize if my last part sounded like I would only update if you reviewed. I didn't mean to come across as such, so I apologize if I sounded selfish or needy. I will update at my own discretion, as in often, because of my newfound free time away from band.

Also let us all remember Sirus the dog and all of his sufferings during Digger and Lorelai's dates lol. That cute little beagle had to sit through all of those moments… Poor Sirus, I feel your pain.

Now to the next installment I suppose.

----------------------------------Hard Even to Touch, A Long Coffee Break------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai began to stare at the same wall as Luke was just moments before. She looked at it intently and began to think what exactly she was doing in Luke's apartment. "She had come here just because she had all of this free time without Friday night dinner right? There was no other reason to be here, all she wanted was coffee and Luke's company. That was normal right, he was one of her best friends." Lorelai quickly jumped out of her thoughts when she saw Luke looking at her from the chair across the table. "Something wrong?"

Luke shook of his gaze and turned down to his hands slightly red from his thoughts and her discovery of his action. "No nothing."

"All right…" She then took another sip of coffee, savoring its taste. "How was it that his coffee was so good?" she wondered.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine." She said reluctantly, she felt hungry but for some reason food didn't sound appetizing. The thought of his food didn't fill her like it usually did, though she wanted something, Lorelai couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

He looked at her again a bit surprised at her objection, she always seemed to be hungry. "Are you sure?" Luke inquired. "I have some pie downstairs."

The thought of pie oddly didn't peak her interest, she instead found her self looking at Luke, at his hands. Realizing this not so unfarmiliar turn of events she began thinking again while shielding her gaze with a coffee cup, now pulled to her lips. "What in the heck are you thinking Gilmore, looking at Luke like that… looking at his hands like that, wanting them, wanting him. He's your friend, you came here to avoid Jason and your parents. You did not come here to hit on your best friend" her thoughts then wondered back to his hands while taking another sip of her coffee…

"Why was she looking at me like that?" Luke looked at her as the coffee cup came to her lips. "What is she thinking?" his thoughts then trailed off as he noticed that the silence in the room had returned to taunt him.

"This is going to be a long coffee break" the thought was in unison between the two as the silence continued to linger.

----------------------------End of Chapter Three, A Long Coffee Break----------------------------------------------------------------

-TBC- I once again apologize, review at your own discretion. I thank you either way for reading. The next one will be longer, promise.


	4. Soft Actions, Loud Consequences

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would love to own everything Gilmore, not to mention Dane's, I don't own a thing of it. Though I have abducted Sirus and taken him as my own! Doggie treats all around!

**Note to you guys:**

Wow look at all the reviews Oo –can be seen doing a happy dance in the background- You guys are so awesome to me, on both sites I post this on. But be patient for me guys on the LL action; I'm contemplating how I want this to happen…if it does! Lol jk disregard that at your own discretion.

**Details:** Also I forgot that it might be important if I told you guys the exact placement of my story setting, I know silly me. (Please don't throw sporks at me, -runs behind Luke's counter-) But here it is, Nichole had a sudden stubborn urge to leave Luke alone on the night she was going to go to him and tell him that she wanted to post pone the divorce, but that doesn't mean that she won't change her mind…Damn indecisive Nichole… Jason never came up with the idea for Atlantic City, cause let's face it he's not all that bright. He made Lorelai sleep in the guest room for god's sake, that's a big hint. So because of the lack of confrontation between the two about Emily's feelings on the matter, Lorelai never had to see Jason at his office. Therefore dating was never really discussed as a serious option. So kootes to me I don't want to deal with Digger. Ah and as I said, I have commandeered Sirus! He is saved! Rejoice! (Unfortunately I'm only speaking figuratively, the security at the studio wouldn't believe that I was Bert the Toolbox, tear.)

**I think this still applys:** Also, the scene that your about to read only takes place during five or ten television show minutes if all goes to plan, if it doesn't you won't be seeing this last little message telling you the time length, so why am I adding this part again?

-------------------------------------------------Soft Actions, Loud Consequences-------------------------------------------------------

The silence between them had gone to long for Lorelai's taste, "But what was she supposed to do? She couldn't just jump up and straddle him on the table." The thought shocked Lorelai that she would think such a thing about Luke. Then realizing that it wasn't that unusual, as much as she would like to deny it, and shrugged it off. Her eyes had then turned back to Luke, who was awkwardly looking down at his hands, and then back to her now empty coffee cup. The coffee hadn't satisfied her, not as it usually would have. The jolt wasn't kicking in, nor was the stomach twinge that happened from a lack of coffee, which was strange, because she usually felt one or the other. She looked back at Luke and stood up.

Luke looked up as he saw her stand. "Do you want more coffee?" As he broke the silence things seemed to ease back into normality, "If that was possible when you're in such close confines with a Gilmore." He smiled at the thought of what would happen if he said that aloud, she would probably pout and act offended…he loved that pout.

"No more coffee thanks." Lorelai began to walk slowly, as if wandering, to the kitchen and began to open cabinets. This action was mostly out of impulse, something she did at home out of boredom. She would often find stashes of Rory's candies and such, putting them there to hide them from her mother, considering that there would be no reason for her to ever search them thoroughly.

"What are you doing?" Luke was fascinated, if not a little surprised at the random change in situation.

"Looking at what you have in your cupboards I guess." Lorelai was also surprised at what she was now partaking in. Then a coffee canister on a near by shelf caught her eye.

Luke then stood up and walked behind her to stop at a safe enough distance so that he wouldn't crowd her, or accidently touch her for that matter.

"I thought you didn't drink coffee." Lorelai picked up the tin gently after feeling it's light weight. Her thoughts of Luke had begun to ease, and the silence of the room had officially been lifted much to her approval. She didn't like not communicating directly with her emotions, it felt odd to harbor something unspoken for Luke, it wasn't right.

"I don't, the coffee can was what my dad used…he put things that reminded him of my mom in that tin." Luke looked at her, remembering some of the hurt from the loss of the parents, and how he didn't want to loose her.

"I'm sorry…" Lorelai had turned to Luke, seeing the hurt in his eyes. She then gingerly set the coffee can back into the cupboard and then looked back at Luke. It saddened her to see his hurt expression, thinking about all the times that he had comforted her and helped her, he was her rock, and she loved him for it. "I love him…" the thought struck a cord in her, a pang in her heart was felt, and the denial in her mind was gone. There weren't any more "How could I love Luke he's my best friend." Swirling in her conscience, she loved him because he was her best friend and seeing that hurt in your friend's eyes in consequence to what you have done isn't right, it was her turn to cheer him up. She stepped closer.

Luke watched her set the canister aside. Saddened by its contence, he looked at Lorelai and saw a different expression on her face, a clear smile. He inhaled stiffly as she approached him with her vindictive expression. His movements began to follow suite without command, his world stopped as she neared him, the silence had returned and the welcomed it, breathing it all in he leaned.

---------------------------------Yeah, I know but remember, I like my options on where this is going --------------------------

-TBC-

Hey guys, hope you'll take the time to review. I like writing this script, talk about tension right? I plan on updating again tonight and if not I have another unbelievably huge stack of HW… I'd rather write, once again it was shorter than expected, but what can you do at four in the morning right, it's early lol. –Dodges a flying spork- Yes, I know I promised, just don't kill me yet; you want to know what happens don't you? –Dodges more sporks- Aiiee! –Hides behind Luke's counter again- Sirus common boy! …. A little to the left?

En


	5. Left Breathless

**Disclaimer:** You would think that after four chapters I wouldn't have to explain myself but all right, if you want to rub it in, I don't own Gilmore Girls…happy?

**Notes to You Guys, On Thanks this Time:** I just want to thank you guys again, cause I don't do it enough to serve you guys justice. Here I am sitting here in the middle of writing this next entry while listening to U2's "Miracle Drug" and you guys are sitting there with your lives that has nothing to do with me and you take time to read my script and comment and add my to alert and favorite. You have no idea how accomplished I feel. Yeah, I know what I do is small and all that but I enjoy it and your feed back, so thanks again.

Also, if you can tell me were to get some inside information on Scott's "not signing for the seventh season" rumor, I would be much obliged. So cheers to Sirus as I continue to write, I hope it's satisfactory.

**Final Note, _Important If You're reading this:_** There is many ways this could go, so I'm going to show you three options. The first two aren't that different. They were my feeble attempt to write something that might actually live up to the rating, "T" for thirteen and up. The sort of story you would expect at this point of a tiny climax, but heck this is me. (Remember my writing style Copper) So here are three shots at the same scene

----------------------------------------------**----------------Left Breathless**------------------------------------------------------------

**This is me mulling romance, Option One: **

Lorelai's breath caught as she felt Luke near her. Their thoughts had ceased at the moment that their eyes had met and at that point the room had disappeared. The only sound that remained was their hearts pounding in their minds. Breathing softly, if at all, he leaned to her. His mind no longer fought with the possibilities, with the problems that could lie ahead as a direct result of his actions. Frankly he no longer cared, the thought of being with Lorelai had consumed him, even before his approach there was no turning back.

Lorelai wanted nothing more than to be there for him, to be there with him. Her feelings were as clear as Luke's action. She leaned forward and caught him in the middle. The thought of tomorrows and yesterdays had disappeared the moment that they met. The slight brush between the two lingered and broke, only to begin another.

While easing into each other, Luke took Lorelai's hand in his and wrapped his other around her waist. Lorelai smiled at this and squeezed his hand and brought it to her hip to free herself. She pulled her arms over Luke's shoulder to deepen the kiss; Luke followed and pulled her closer while beginning to stagger forward. Lorelai backed into the table.

------------------------------------------------------**-------Maybe**------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Second Option: **

Lorelai started forward from Luke's slow move. The thoughts had slowed between the two and before they knew it both were caught inches from each other in what seemed like a stand still. Luke's courage was begging to waiver against him but was quickly silenced when he felt Lorelai's initiative upon him. She had moved first.

She was surprised at her boldness but quickly forgot it when she felt Luke respond with equal enthusiasm, which wasn't entirely unexpected per say. She had seen the look in his eyes the moment she had begun to search for it earlier, and just as Sookie had always chided, he loved her. _"That was a comforting thought, not as scary as it would have been under different circumstances but this was Luke."_ …._"This was Luke…"_ The realization made her shiver against him slightly.

Luke's thoughts were about the same. Now entangling his fingers in her hair and brushing his arm against her side, he was finding this hard to believe. This was Lorelai, the one that he had been looking at for eight years without the slightest clue of how she had felt. Sure they had flirted and argued, not to mention her constant push for their banter. But this was Lorelai… _"His Lorelai." …"Wait, was that possessive?" _The thought quickly vanished when he felt her tremble slightly under his kiss. _"This was it."_

The moment lingered and broke and began again, both minds wandering slightly and then shutting back off under each movement. Though the connection had been made, and not a moment to soon I might add. The tension was far from faded from the picture. The kiss fluctuated and deepened, her back soon found the side of the table.

**A/N**…Well that might have potential, I'm so curios to see what would happen if I just posted all of my options and choose the one I'm about to write…interesting.

------------------------------------------------------------**Or**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Final Option, what really happened:**

**The two eased into each other slowly as they met. The quiet stayed with them and then broke, with a muffled ringing. Just as the silence broke so did they. **

**Lorelai bit her lip at the sound of the continuance of the ringing. She backed away slightly on her toes as she looked at Luke.**

**Luke's hands lingered on her hips, how they had gotten there in the first place was a mystery to him, but there they were regardless. His eyes were still on her too, along with the hands, he wasn't quite sure about how she had gotten that close in the first place. The persistent ringing still hung in the air, as if trying to bring him back to the reality he had been apart of him only an hour ago. The reality that Lorelai would never be with him, the reality that he was on his final stage of divorce, that if he didn't say something to Lorelai soon his chances would be screwed. (I feel compelled to write a "Dirty" but I'm not quite sure why…)**

**Lorelai got off her toes and backed away to stand near the table. She wasn't quite sure what was going to happen next, and that damn ringing wasn't about to stop apparently. "You should probably get that." She breathed.**

**"Yeah, um, just a second." Luke wasn't quite sure what was going on at that point, but he was about to find a bat and beat that phone once Lorelai was gone. _"Who the heck would be calling him anyway?" _He questioned.**

**Lorelai watched him approach the phone while she tried to catch her breath. It wasn't that the connection had lasted that long or anything, she just couldn't seem to get it back, like he had stolen it or something. She settled her back against the edge of the table as he turned to answer the phone. It had been ringing with persistence for awhile now, whatever it was about, they apparently wanted to get Luke on the phone that moment, no later, much to her dismay.**

**Luke picked up the phone after he had turned from Lorelai, she seemed to be looking at him differently all the sudden… He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Between the halt of the phone and the silence of the room he took the split second reprieve to go over what had just exactly happened. _"They had kissed."_ Okay had that one down. _"She kissed him back."_ Yet another one to scratch off the list of, Never Thought That Would Happen in a Million Years.  And of course there was, _"The stupid phone had just ruined it all, god this thing is going to die when I get it all alone."_ The split second was up and before he knew it the phone was up to his ear and he heard who was on the other line… **

**Lorelai was getting a little worried at the silence that had fallen between them. Since the ringing was gone and Luke now had the phone all she could think of doing was rocking back in forth against the side of the table and think about the recent events that needed some serious attention. "What exactly is going to happen." Was one of the first things that came to mind. Here she was in Luke's apartment in one of his shirts all alone with him and he was on the phone. Not exactly how she had pictured this going a few minutes ago. "Yes," she admitted to herself. "I pictured it before, who cares, this is what I wanted. What I'm pretty sure he's wanted." She liked the thought of that, him wanting it too. **

**Luke wasn't liking the voice that floated across the receiver. He had been completely content just a moment ago. This phone call was threatening where this evening could have gone, where it should have gone. (See the two options above this.) This uneasiness, and the stare he felt from Lorelai was leaving him a bit breathless.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-TBC-**

Who knew that this would be a "What if" inside a "What if." Cray huh? R&R if you want to comment or complain in any way. I'm strong, I can take it.

En


	6. Hospital Bills, Interruptions, and Why a

A/N: Ha! After three days of being home sick I have finally gotten around to writing again, who knew. I've been procrastinating for what seems like weeks. It took me that long to admit to myself who I actually wanted on the other line of that phone call…it was tricky. So there you have it, I won't bore you any longer with the author's note that no one in their right mind actually reads in the first place. (So why do I keep on writing them…?)

**----------------------------------------Hospital Bills, Interruptions, and Why am I Here Again?---------------------------------------------------**

Everything after that phone call was different. Luke was on the phone; Lorelai was stuck trying to get comfortable while leaning on the table thinking how the way things turned out just wasn't fair. But she had already covered that subject quite thoroughly at that point. Lorelai looked up as she saw Luke's position change with the receiver.

"So who was that?"

"Nichole's been in an accident." So many things raced through his mind. _"Should he go and see if Nichole's alright and leave Lorelai"_ It seemed like the right thing to do but how would Lorelai take it. He didn't want to seem like the kind of guy who just went, _"Hey well my ex called, I have to go run to the rescue and leave you here if you don't mind_. _Common Dane's say something before she bolts."_

Sooner than Luke could make a decision he could feel Lorelai on his arm.

"So you're going to the hospital?" this sounded more like a statement than a question to him. It didn't sound as nervous or skittish as he expected. Not that he was complaining.

"Yes." The answer was simple, monosyllabic, and suiting to Luke. Lorelai took comfort in this knowing that he was probably sorting through his thoughts about what exactly she was doing on his arm, and sure enough he was.

"She's still there," he thought. "Shouldn't she be out the door mad at him or something? No, I suppose she wouldn't do that, but this is getting to be a bit of a silence." No sooner than he could continue with his unending train of thought he was brought to a halt by her speaking again.

"Can I come with you?" Lorelai looked up at him while still unmoving on his arm.

"Lorelai…" It didn't sound as gruff as usual to her. It sounded of concern and questioning, let alone some surprise. All of which panged thought the syllables of her name, which despite the situation of its use, made her heart flutter slightly. Before he could refuse she put her hand in his. "You need to go, it's alright."

Luke then laced her hand with his, "Thank you."

"Hey you've taken me to the hospital once already right?" Lorelai smiled and motioned to the door and then stopped.

Luke felt her pause and stopped himself in mid step, wondering if she had already changed her mind. Trying to speak he was then again stopped, this time by her fingers against his lips.

"Don't worry, I just forgot something." She then clasped her other hand in his and stepped forward, into a kiss.

Luke stood there while feeling her lips for the second, or third time, that day? He wasn't quite sure what to count anymore. He looked at her as she stepped back.

"Just don't change you mind, okay?" and with that Luke simply nodded in reassurance.

Lorelai then pulled him forward again, reminding him of the situation at hand as they quickened their pace and crossed the threshold of his apartment and down the stairs.

He felt the grip of her hand, hoping that his future may still be waiting up the stairs. Her hand in his assured that.

-Fade out and in-

Entering the hospital Luke's grip tightened on Lorelai's hand as if making sure that it was still there. No sooner did her go to the nurse up at the information desk; he and Lorelai were standing in front of Nichole's room.

Suddenly realizing what exactly waited for her beyond that particular door, Lorelai let her hand slip through his as Luke entered.

No sooner than Luke entered Nichole caught him in an embrace while sporting a slinged arm. Lorelai grimaced at the scene and moved further from the still open door and proceeded to bite her lip as she saw Nichole try to move in for a kiss.

After skillfully maneuvering her advance he tried to speak only to be cut off again.

"I was coming to see you." Nichole exclaimed while clasping her slinged arm.

"Well we got a call from the hospital saying that you'd been in an accident…" Luke fidgeted while backing from Nichole's embrace.

"We?" Nichole questioned while studying Luke's straying eyes. While looking past his flustered expression her gaze then fell upon Lorelai, who seemed to be lingering half-hidden by the door way. "Oh."

Seeing Nichole's gaze and fallen expression he turned to see Lorelai, who was struggling with the thought of entering and it's consequences.

"Hello Lorelai." Nichole's voice seemed cold to Luke and even colder to Lorelai.

"How's the arm?" Lorelai smiled sympathetically at her former rival. _"Wait, rival? That sounded a little too strong for the situation…Then again they were technically still married, but that's only a technicality right? Wait, did she say that she was coming to see him, to see us? That could have been bad, really bad even."_ Lorelai was then quickly thrown out of her thoughts as Nichole slipped her arm through Luke's.

"Well, I won't be lifting any pens or papers any time soon." Nichole smiled inwardly as she drew herself closer to Luke.

Luke was getting very uncomfortable at this point. Nichole's last comment was a bit unsettling to him, let alone the look Lorelai was giving Nichole who was now on his arm for some reason. As far as he was concerned this could only end badly.

Lorelai on the other hand, felt compelled to just up and tackle her right there and then. Though considering the fact that they were in a hospital and her hypothetical victim already had a broken arm. That might not be the best course of action, so instead she did all she could do, be funny. "Yeah well, who wants to…be picking up pens and papers to sign those hospital bills…any how… right?" Her voice faded trying to hide the fact that it had come out all wrong.

Luke looked at her and pulled away from Nichole in a definite movement. "So, umm do you need a ride home?"

Lorelai saw the movement and let out a sigh of relief, which caught Nichole's attention with out much avail.

"Yes actually, a ride would be nice. But first Luke, could I talk to for a moment?"

"Yah sure." Luke shrugged.

"Alone." Nichole's question wasn't even a question it was a statement. One directed obviously to Lorelai as she saw Nichole maneuver Luke out of earshot. "I want to talk to you about the divorce."

Lorelai heard two words from the request as she backed out of the room into and into the hall. "Talk, and divorce. What was she doing here?" was all that ringed through her mind. _"They're married, I kissed him, I came for him, I kissed Luke, and now we're at the hospital, I'm in the hall, she's huddled with him, and he's not moving from her."_ They're were getting to be a lot of he's and she's in her thoughts at this point not to mention the pauses and the implied commas they represented. But one thought rang out over the rest. _"And why am I here again?"_

--------------------------------------------------------- End of Chapter 6---------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry they just keep on getting shorter and shorter don't they? Well that's all for now, R and R or not thanks for reading so far.

TBC

-En-


	7. Concurrsions, Denial, All In Between

**A/N:** I almost didn't write any author's notes with this one lol but decided to any way. I'm avoiding make-up work today so I thought I'd give you guys another chapter because I don't know when I'll be able to write again so here you go.

And Kudos to all of you who have reviewed you guys make my day, so do the readers and all of those little rising numbers in hits. They make me smile.

------------------------------------------**Chapter 7 Concurrsions, Denial, All In Between**--------------------------------------------

"Nichole there's nothing to talk about." Was all that Luke could think to open with as she had taken him aside.

"And how's that, could it have something to do with Lorelai wearing your shirt?"

The accusation stung Luke as he remembered how Lorelai had changed before the call. He glanced quickly at Lorelai to make sure that she had gotten all the buttons right, so his situation didn't seem any more suspicious than it already was. The action between them with the shirt was innocent, but how could he say that…the truth was always a valid path. "She spilled coffee at the diner so I offered her a shirt that's all."

"Your blushing isn't helping your case any."

Now standing straighter Luke realized that he had in fact been blushing. He kept of forgetting that she was a lawyer and a sharp one at that.

Lorelai watched them talk from the doorframe, not feeling able to leave the hall. _"Why had he glanced at her like that?" _She then looked behind her slightly and then down at herself to notice that she was still in his flannel. _"Crap."_ Though then again, this could just send Nichole a "Yeah, that's right he's mine now." But she doubted it.

"I was coming to the diner to tell you that I don't want to go through with the divorce."

"You're kidding right?" Luke was beginning to think that the universe just wanted to have fun screwing with him today, giving him Lorelai then the phone call, only to end with them at the hospital discussing legal matters that were going to be taken care in just a matter of a week or so.

"No, we were happy and even though marriage was definitely not the best path we love each other right?"

The answer to this question caught in Luke's throat as he felt Lorelai's eyes on him as well as Nichole's near his.

"Well?" Nichole seemed anxious.

Their conversation had gone a bit louder than intended because Lorelai was beginning to make out the general content, it was becoming slightly overwhelming. Things were happening quickly on that day and they weren't about to stop from the looks of it. So she did what she thought was best, well almost. She turned on her heel and began walking. _"What could she do? She hadn't belonged there. The thing with Luke must have been a fluke. But he had nodded in agreement hadn't he? Yes he had, right before they left he nodded that he wouldn't change his mind…but had that stuck?" _These long monologues to herself where giving her a headache, but what more could she do?

Nichole and Luke weren't much better off. Nichole was yet again confronting the fact that her husband had never belonged to her in the first place. She had known from the first time she had laid eyes on the Diner junky at Luke's. _"So why was this coming as such a surprise? Was it the denial that was finally being up lifted or the thought that she had just been another bump in the road for the two of them and nothing more."_ The realization hit her heart, but didn't leave as much pain as suspected. _"Did I ever really love Luke, or was I just fascinated that he wasn't some guy in a suit?"_ But mostly all that she heard over Luke's silence was that he couldn't seem to come up with anything plausible for Lorelai's current attire. And then he noticed that she was gone, Lorelai wasn't in sight.

"Luke." Nichole was becoming aware of just how distant Luke really was. She didn't know anything about his past, his fears, what he really wanted out of life. Nothing. So why did she want him to come.

Luke was too caught up in the realization that Lorelai was gone. Nichole followed his eyes to find the empty door way. "Right."

"Huh?" Luke turned back to Nichole while fidgeting over the thought of looking for her.

"Never mind" Nichole sighed. It was time for her to admit defeat. "I'll be right here Luke, go find her."

Luke looked like he just saw a pig fly by with a croquet mallet. "You sure?" and with a nod from Nichole he exited the room in stride, wondering where the woman in plaid could have possible gone, with only a moment of thought and a few steps it came to him. "Cafeteria." for the coffee. With that he turned around on his heel and passed the open door, unaware of Nichole's smile and slight laughter at Lorelai's ability to throw him off balance.

With Nichole now behind him he found no problem directing all of his thoughts towards Lorelai. All he had to do now was find the cafeteria.

Lorelai sat solemnly at a table while stirring around her coffee. Her thoughtful expression didn't go unnoticed by a passing male intern as he tried to balance his tray. Figuring he'd try his luck he made a sharp turn in the direction of Lorelai's table. "This seat taken?"

"Well um…"

"Thanks," he said while smiling broadly. "You here waiting for someone?"

Lorelai was slightly surprised by his bold self-invitation but couldn't exactly stop him now so she decided to humor him. "No not really." The truth seemed a tad to long for a complete stranger.

"Well I guess I'll just have to keep you company then."

Luke finally was beginning to regain his composure as he entered the cafeteria, only to loose it as he spotted Lorelai sitting at a table, with a guy.

Lorelai sat at the table trying to look interested as the guy or "Alec" went on about some medical procedure and the physics of it all. But could only hide her boredom by fiddling with her coffee has she had before he had even sat down. She looked up about to respond to Alec with a nod and smile routine but instead caught a glimpse of Luke in the background.

Luke smiled at her weakly as their eyes met. He then noticed her "please help me, this guy won't go away" smile that he had seen so many times. The examples of Shell and picnic basket bidding fiasco came to mind. So in response he approached her table.

Lorelai then exclaimed a "Hi honey!" while coming up to Luke for a light kiss. After silently mouthing a "thank you" to him she turned to Alec, who had lost his self-assured smile, much to her pleasure. "Alec, I want you to meet my fiancé." She then turned back to Luke. "Luke this is Alec."

"Hi." Luke replied with a gruff tone and offered Alec his hand in greeting.

"Um hi. Nice to meet you, actually Lorelai, I should probably get back to work…It was nice meeting you." With that he awkwardly nodded to Lorelai and shook Luke's outstretched hand, then winced slightly as he took his hand firmly.

"By Alec." Lorelai waved after him then turned to Luke. "Sorry about that, so how's Nichole?"

"She's fine, I hope you don't mind me offering her a ride." Luke said awkwardly while trying to figure out what to make of the kiss that he had just received.

"No problem, I expected as much."

"We're going to go through with the divorce Lorelai." Luke said as if he was trying to sort through his own thoughts.

"Well…um…are you okay with that?" Lorelai then fumbled back to the table and picked up her coffee cup.

"It's more than okay." Luke took her hand in his and headed back to the hospital room. In mid stride he paused.

Lorelai felt his hesitation and stopped slightly in front of him and moved to speak. Luke then stopped her with his hands on her hips. "Don't worry, I just forgot something." And with that he kissed her. "Just promise you won't change your mind okay?"

Lorelai just looked up at him and smiled. She began to move again while leading him back to the hospital room now knowing that what waited for them wasn't a threat anymore.

---------------------------------------------------------------**Chapter 7 End**-----------------------------------------------------------

Well, I finished up another chapter, now what to do…

En


End file.
